Green Bird
by Figment of the Mind
Summary: He was falling. His life was flashing before his eyes. His friends...


Mike was falling.

How long? Seconds? Hours?

Why? That man? That monster. He'd defeated him. He'd caught him off guard. He'd _dropped_ him.

_I'm falling._

There was no room for denial or fear. The shock of it all left him frozen, his whole body a deadweight as the forces of wind and gravity beat down on him, willing his jacket to flap frantically against his bruised skin.

He couldn't feel anything. He could only see and think. Kane's silhouette was growing farther and farther away. The dark night sky stretched endlessly before him, almost sucking him into it.

Time was slowing down. He was sure of it. Why else was he able to see all those images before him? All those memories? The Burners. Kane Co. Red. The Duke. They came to him none too slowly at first, at a pace so dizzyingly fast he could've been back driving in Mutt again. Eventually they just came to a halt, then moved in slow-motion, occassionally flickering to another point in his life time, like an old casette video tape.

Dutch. There was no mistaking those stimulating eyes and gravity defying hair. It went without saying that the Burners wouldn't have lasted as long as they did without him. It was he who invented more than half of their weapons. He who tuned up and repaired their cars. He who had brought creativity to the dreary gray garage. Mike knew that Dutch was very passionate about his work. He had hopes and dreams like any other Motorcitizen. But what truly separated him from the every day man was that he followed his dreams. Motorcity was the only place where Dutch could be Dutch, where he could paint to his heart's desire. How he managed to balance his free time with his duty as a Burner, Mike would never know. But Dutch would always have his respect and admiration.

Texas. What words could he use to describe him? Awesome? That word would probably be enough to satisfy him, but to Mike, that was a grotesque understatement. Texas was loyal. He was strong. He took the tense right out of a mission, important or not. Others were exasperated by his slow-wit and self absorption, but Mike found it to be nothing but humorous and uplifting. Tex not only knew how to lighten a situation, but he knew his place in the world. He was a fighter and a protector, through and through. No Terra Dweller or robot could ever change that.

Chuck. Oh, God, Chuck. How many times had his knowledge saved his ass? Saved both their asses? He knew that he reminded Chuck a thousand times every day how important he was to the team, and how important he was to _Mike_, yet that still didn't seem like enough. Chuck wasn't Mike-he wasn't confident, and he didn't brush off the mistakes he made. He always kept those insecurities with him, and it tore Mike apart. He was the most loyal partner anyone could ask for. Why did he stick with Mike to do his computer business in Mutt when he could easily do it from home? Because he cared about Mike, because they were brothers in the end. His screams were a comforting sound to Mike-a white noise that reminded that he was there for him, and he was never alone. No matter how often Chuck beat himself up, Mike would always be there to take his hand, because he knew Chuck would do the same for him.

Julie.

...Julie, Julie, Julie.

There were no words to describe how amazing and brave she was. No words to describe her intellect, her persevearance, her determination, her beauty...she was just incredible. More than that. She was a Burner. Mike had trusted her from the very beginning, even though he knew she was an intern at Kane Co. and could easily turn him in. Turn all of the Burners in. The way she explained her beliefs, the wistfulness in her eyes for a better tomorrow, the determination she showed to set things right-Mike had been sold. The others hadn't at first, but they'd warmed up to her, as Mike knew they would. Julie was hard not to like. She was valuable to the team, not only as an intel, but a friend. A friend who listened to all of Mike's problems without dismissing them as petty. A friend who could kick ass and still have time to make a joke. A friend who had nearly risked exposure mere seconds ago trying to save Motorcity.

He saw Dutch before him, spray can in hand, his eyes impatient but friendly as he greeted Mike.

He saw Texas before him, striking a pose, yelling his name as he prepared to beat the crap out of a fleet.

He saw Chuck before him, screeching bloody murder in the passenger seat, somehow managing his shaky fingers to activate the weapons.

He saw Julie's eyes flash before him. Her wide, cat-like, loving eyes. She was unbearably close to him. So hard not to...

Then the world caught up with him, and he was falling once more.

Despite Mike's shock and sadness, he found comfort. His Burners were still there. And they would fight for his beautiful city.

He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable impact...

Seconds later, there was the sound of an engine.

**...**

**AN: If you watch Cowboy Bebop, you know what I'm referencing.**


End file.
